Kindle Shuffle challenge!
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Shuffles of my songs mixed with Maximum Ride. Please read. It's not as bad as you think. Well if you hate music.
1. Counting stars

One-Shot. Shuffle challenge! Hope you like them.

Max stood out side and and tapped her foot. Fang walked out and asked "What are you thinking about? She turned her head and shook. Our money issue. We don't have enough to last us till be reach another place to stay. Fang shook his head.

" Max, it's not about the money. If I where you, I would take that money watch it burn. You could sing to today's rhythms."

Max shrugged. "Hey Fang? You wanna be watching stars?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

They flew up to the sky and began counting the endless stars.

Lol. Counting stars by One Republic.


	2. Numb

One-Shot. Shuffle challenge! Hope you like them.

During Max's arm surgery-

Max was talking nonsense about Her love for Fang being THIS big. However, when Fang told Max to quit down, she freaked out. "You can't tell me what to do!" She giggled a second later. "My face is numb! I've become so numb." She grabbed Fang's arm. "I can't feel you there!"

"Max, your just tired and so much more aware of the narcotics." Max rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of being what they want me to be. The white coats...everything that they thought I would be, is falling apart...right in front of them."

"I guess where just caught in the undertoe." Fang said

"Every step that we take is another mistake to them."

"Every second we waist, is more then I can take." Max grunted

"Are you really becoming so numb?" Ella asked.

"Yep. I've become so numb." Max said before falling asleep.

Numb- by Linkin Park.


	3. In The End

One-Shot. Shuffle challenge! Hope you like them.

During the Angel experiment~

Angle shook violently in her small cage. She thought to herself.

_They are monsters. Monsters!_

She sobbed and clenched her knees. She looked to the other experiments and sighed.

She began to wonder what Max was doing. Was she going to rescue her? Would they reach her in time? Angle wondered. Max had always told her that reincarnation was the best shot at hope.

What if I was reincarnated? Max would be my mom. Because I love her best. Angle smiled. If Max don't reach me in time, then I will be reincarnated. Right? Why am I afraid? I shouldn't be.

_Hmmm. I'm not afraid to die._

_In the end, as I fade into the night. Who would tell the story of my life? I bet Max would._

_In the end, as my soul's leaves to rest what is left of my body. Wait, or am I just a shell?_

She shook her head again.

_I have fought. And with both flesh and blood I command an army. And threw it all, I have given my heart for a moment of glory. So in the end, as I fade into the night. Max will tell the story of my life._

_Yes, Max will. Max..._

_I will see you again._

Moments later, Max was dragged in unconscious. Along with Nudge and Fang. I felt tears in my eyes. No, I'm glad to be here with Max.

She woke up and looked up at me.

"Angle?" I smiled with a stray tear coming from my eye. "At least you got a big cage. Mine is small." She grabbed for my hand. I grabbed hers back.

Reincarnation will have to wait. I'm not going anywhere.

**Someone PMed me to do a Blood on the dance floor song. I being a non BOTDF fan, rejected this. Sorry, I just don't like them. So here is a Black Vail Brides song instead. Love them. :)**


	4. Sarcasm

One-Shot. Shuffle challenge! Hope you like them.

**Sorry guys! Need to shut down this story. This is the last shuffle song.**

**This is about Max and Fang scaring the crap out of Dylan. CD**

**Max was flying away from Dylan. He had really done it. He insulted Fang. This was an end.**

**Dylan was flying just behind her. "Max! You know you can't deny us! We where made for each other. Literary!" Max didn't care. She drowned him out and flew down avoiding him. Dylan stopped and hovered in the air.**

**Moments later, Fang swooped over by Dylan. Anger was all over his face. Dylan returned the glare. "Oh, it's YOU. Fang the emo brick wall." Fang smoothed his face into a grin. "What are you smiling at? I was made to be as strong as a football player. And you? I could kill you with my own hands."**

**Fang crossed his arms still smiling. "You've got me shaken from the way your talking. My heart is braking, but there's no use crying." Fang said sarcastically Dylan looked confused. "What the hell you saying?" Max flew up beside Fang. "Oh, what a syinide surprise you have left for my eyes."**

**Dylan looked shocked now. "This isn't funny emo boy." Fang flew into his face and nearly bashed heads with him. "If I had cominsince I'd cut myself or curl up and die. Sticks and stones could brake my bones, but anything you say will only fuel my lungs."**

**Max started to scream at Dylan. "Don't mind as we're just spilling our guts, if this is love I don't wanna be loved. You pollute the room with a filthy tounge, watch me choke it down so I can throw it up."**

**"You could be the corpse and I could be the killer, if I could be the devil and you could be the sinner. You could be the drugs and I can be the dealer. Now everything you say is like music to my ears."**

**Feeling uncomfortable, Dylan flew away scared. Max fistbumped Fang. "He really did cower away." Max smiled. "Told you. A little sarcasm really gets him quaking in his boots." Fang and Max flew away laughing.**

**-Max tapped her bare foot on the ground. "No, totally quaking. Your are a seriously scary man." -Maximum Ride, Saving the world and other extreme sports.**

**Song is Sarcasm by Get scared. Love that song.**


End file.
